This invention relates to mixing centers for paints and like products. These mixing centers are now preferred in the form of cabinets made of vertically superimposed modules Moreover, several cabinets can be linked horizontally.
Each module of each cabinet includes coupling members protruding from the upper wall and which are permanently driven so as to enable an immediate entrainment of stirrers of pots containing the paint or like products, and the,,lid of which is provided with a complementary coupling element brought in engagement with one of the coupling members which are permanently rotating
It is important that damages cannot occur when a stirrer pot is put in position or removed from a module of the mixing center, and it is still more important that the coupling members which rotate permanently cannot be at the origin of corporal casualties.